Dinner Party
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Bulma decides to throw a dinner party for her dear friends, will this be successful or is set up for disaster?


**So I got this idea from a friend of mine who's a big fan of my stories and she requested for me to write her ideal story to read. So without further ado, this for you Emily. ;) So Bulma throws a dinner party for her coupled up friends, so let's see if all goes well xx**

 **Dinner Party**

The day was brewing with heat as the beautiful blue haired scientist was sitting on the grass relaxing in the sun but she wasn't alone. There crawling around her was her beautiful baby girl, Bulla. She was 9 months old and was already crawling; of course her being half sayien it was too easy. She wore a light pink onsie and a little hair band with a white daisy attached to it.

'Are you mommy's little girl?' Bulma cooed to her baby girls who giggled

'Woman!' Bulma heard her dear husband's call, obviously his average annoyed tone!

'What?!' She yelled back

'I'm Hungry and I do not want to eat more of that microwave food!' He walked over to her as His baby daughter began to crawl to him smiling and giggling. Vegeta looked down at her and smiled a little and picked her up

'Well I'm sorry but we haven't got anything else! For now just suck it up!' Bulma said

'I want some normal cooking! A feast if you will! That could feed 20!' Vegeta argued

'What do you expect me to do? The only time I would have such a feast if I was throwing a dinner party! Although…'Bulma wondered as vegeta looked annoyed

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'I don't want to!' Vegeta argued

'Well too bad because if you want that delicious home hooked food that's what we're gonna do! We are throwing a dinner party, I'll have my parents take Trunks and bulla out for the night' Bulma smirked taking the baby from Vegeta and walking back to the house

'Where are you going?!' He asked

'I gotta make some phone calls' she replied

…

On the well known island of the greatest martial arts master in the world, was Krillen and 18 sparring with one another as their daughter watched with excitement on which parent is gonna win

'Go mama! Go Dada!' She called as 18 was able to kick Krillen into the sea

'I win' she smirked

'Yey! Mommy won!' Marron ran up to 18 who smiled as Krillen popped his head back up from the water and swam back to shore

*RING RING*

'Mommy the phone is ringing' Marron pointed as 18 listened

'Your right, wait here honey, mommy is gonna answer it' She smiled and ran into the house as Krillen reached the shore

'Bad luck dad, I still think you were great!' Marron smiled hugging her father

'Thanks my little firefly, you always know how to make me smile' Krillen kissed his daughter's forehead as 18 came back out

'Roshi is gonna have to babysit for us' she said

'How come?' Krillen asked

'Because Bulma has invited up to a dinner party tonight'

'A dinner party huh? Hey that would be nice' Krillen smiled

'Be ready by 7' 18 said walking back into the house as Krillen sat o the sand

'I wonder who else will be there?' He asked himself

…

Meanwhile…In the cosy mansion belonging to Gohan and Videl, the young couple were doing some house work around the library, Videl was putting away some books in alphabetical order standing on the top of the ladder while Gohan was doing some dusting

'Hey honey where's Pan?' Videl asked

'Oh piccolo took her out for the day, don't worry she's in safe hands' Gohan smiled

'I'm glad, he's so good with her' Videl smiled but then lost her balance on the ladder and fell only to be caught By Gohan who held her in a bride style form as she blushed

'My hero' she sighed as he blushed too

'My love' He replied as they shared a kiss only to be interrupted by the phone ringing

'I got it' she smiled as Gohan put her down so she could answer the phone.

'Hello…..Bulma Hi…Uh huh….Uh huh…Sure that sounds like fun….We'll be there…7:30? We'll find a sitter…Okay thanks Bulma…Bye' Videl hung up the phone and turned to Gohan

'What was that about?' He asked

'Well Bulma is throwing a dinner party tonight and she was kind enough to invite us, Krillen and 18 have already agreed' Videl smiled

'Wow that was nice of her, Sure sounds great'

'We'll get piccolo to watch pan, and we gotta be ready by 7 so we can be at capsule corp at 7:30.

'Looking forward to it' Gohan smiled

'Me too' Videl smiled as they continued to work.

…

Far in the desert gorges was the beautiful raven beauty that could change her personality and form with one sneeze. She read a book in the sun while also watching her love, the strong warrior Tien meditate by the waterfalls. He looked so calm and peaceful.

'*Sigh* he's so mysterious' She smiled as the phone rang as she answered it

'Hello, Launch speaking…..Oh hello Bulma…I'm well thank you…A Dinner party?...Yes….oh wow….that sounds lovely…..thank you Bulma…we'll be there….Okay…Bye' Launch hung up and at that moment a dust of wind blew up some dust and made her nose tickle

'Oh dear…..ahh…AH…..AHH…AHCOO!' She sneezed into her blonde fiery personality and looked around and saw Tien 'HEY TIEN GET DOWN HERE!' She called as he turned around and flew down slowly

'What is it launch?' He asked

'Well, I just got a call from Bulma, turns out she and sayien Boy are throwing a dinner party and we got an invite!' Launch announced as Tien looked less than interested

'I don't have time for dinner parties' Tien huffed

'Oh come on Tien, It be nice not to cook for one night! I get sick of it from time to time, I need a break and a free meal' Launch said as he sighed

'I still don't know' He said

'Oh some on I…..Ah…AH…..ACHOO!' She sneezed again as her raven form returned

'You were saying?' He asked

'Oh yes I'm sorry, It would mean a lot to me if we could go Tien, I haven't seen my friends in a while' She smiled sweetly as he sighed

'Then I guess we can go'

'Oh thank you tien I can't wait' she smiled kissed his cheek and walked inside as Tien continued to meditate

…..

And at last far into the mountains was the comfortable home of Goku and chichi, who had just finished a few hours of…..ahem….alone time

'Oh wow Goku that was amazing!' Chichi panted

'Oh man! I can't believe I'm missing training….'Goku caught his breath

'Is it worth it though?' Chichi whispered as he smirked

'Oh you have no idea' He flipped her over so she was beneath him and kissed her hard and was about to take round 4 until….

*RING RING*

'Oh better get that' Chichi smiled

'No leave it! Please!' Goku whined playfully as she giggled

'It might be my dad' She said and answered 'Hello son residence….Oh Bulma hi….yes…..no we're not…..oh really? Sure! 7:30? Sounds great…we'll see you then…..Bye Hun.' Chichi hung up the phone and snuggled into Goku's chest

'What was that about?' He asked

'Hmm? Oh right well Bulma is throwing a dinner party tonight and we have had an invite, dress nicely so to speak' Chichi smiled

'Can't wait to taste all the good grub'

'I'm sure you can't honey' she giggled

'Well we got 4 hours until then…..' Goku raised an eyebrow at his wife who blushed

'Son Goku you are bad…...' She giggled as he got on top of her

'You love it…' He smirked and made love to her again

 **7:30**

Vegeta was sitting in the living room wearing a charming black shirt and loafers with a trendy burgundy jacket and matching pants and black shoes. Honestly he pulled the look together and he looked smart and relaxed at the same time.

'Do I really have to wear this contraption?!' He huffed

'Yes you do because I think its nice to be forma about this, I mean at least there's a giant feast so the least you can do is dress nicely' Bulma said walking into the room wearing an alluring black crochet trim midi dress that clenched to her body wearing black sandal heels and her hair straightened. Vegeta would never admit but he felt weak in the knees when he saw her in such an outfit, he rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist when her back is turned to him

'I can't stand to see you in such a thing' He kissed her neck as she giggled

'Oh and why is that?' She asked

'Because it makes me think…..of you…in various ways….or should I say…..positions?' He bit her ear making her moan

'Vegeta stop it' she giggled

'Make me' He smirked and turned her around to kiss him hard

*DING DONG*

They stopped kissing as they heard the door Bulma went to answer and was greeted by Krillen and 18

'Evening Bulma' Krillen smiled

'Thanks for the invite' 18 said

'Of course please come in' Bulma smiled as they removed their coats, Krillen was wearing a smart grey suit with two button fastening and notch lapel with a white pocket insert and a fully lined blue jacquard interior. And 18 wore a beautiful white strapless lace midi dress with nude lining underneath and a lace overlay, featuring a plunge front with boning and concealed zip fastening at the back. With matching white heels and her hair placed in a top bun and silver jewellery.

'Wow 18 you scrub up nice' Bulma complimented

'Yeah she does' Krillen drooled

'Thanks' 18 nodded

'Knock knock' Gohan entered with Videl, He wore a handsome black suit with a co-ordinating black waistcoat, a white shirt and a patterned tie with black shoes while Videl walked in wearing a gorgeous purple dress with a one shoulder frill overlay, frill hem and midi length wearing golden heels and gold jewellery and her hair and a pony tail with a purple head band.

'Hey you guys you look wonderful' Bulma greeted her guests

'Hope we're not over dressed' Videl smiled

'Not at all, thank you for coming' Bulma smiled as they all headed into the living room where Vegeta sat

'Oh hey Vegeta' Gohan smiled

'Humph!' He grunted

'Didn't want the party huh?' 18 whispered sniggering

'You think?' Bulma sniggered

'Hello?' A voice called

'Launch! Tien! So glad you guys could make it' Bulma greeted her guests who walked in, Tien was dressed in an appealing dark green suit jacket that came in a skinny fit with a notch lapel, front flap over pockets and single back vent. And Launch removed her coat to be wearing a ravishing red satin fabric short dress which was a wrap style to show off her killer curves and a flattering plunge neckline for her body. She was in her raven form and her hair was placed in a braid on the left side of her head, she had black stilettos and wore gold jewellery.

'*Wolf whistle* Not bad launch!' Krillen smirked receiving a whack from 18 'But your still the best baby' He whimpered

'That is a great dress!' Videl complimented

'Oh this old thing I just threw it on' Launch blushed

'Okay well majority of the gang is here so all who's left is….' Bulma was cot off

'HEY GUYS!' Goku yelled teleporting in front of them all

'Ahh Goku! Quit using instant transmission and use the door like normal people!' Bulma yelled

'Oh sorry Bulma I insisted he use it, I thought we'd be late'

'Yeah sorry you guys!' Goku gave his awkward signature look, Goku looked very exquisite in his Dark blue suit with it's slim line notched lapel and two-button fastening provides a crisp, clean design, with flap over pockets and a single breast pocket accompanied by a ticket pocket to showcase an eye for the finer details.

'You scrub up nice buddy' Krillen gave him a nudge

'Thanks' Goku smiled

'And Mom you look…..' Gohan gasped

'Chichi….you look….' Bulma gasped

'She does doesn't she?' Goku smiled at his wife who stood there blushing wearing a stunning Pink Long Formal Off-the-Shoulder V-Neck Dress with a long Slit reaching her right thigh, her hair placed in long curls and a sliver heart shaped necklace, she wore light white sandal heels and light make up.

'Wow!' 18 smiled

'Thanks you guys' Chichi smiled

'Okay well now that we are all here, who would like a drink?' Bulma asked

'I'll have a beer' Krillen asked

'Yeah me too' Vegeta huffed

'Ill take a white wine' Chichi asked

'Same here' 18 Agreed

'I'll have a red wine please Bulma' Videl smiled

'Oh and me too' Gohan agreed

'You got any cider?' Tien asked

'Oh if so I'll have one too' Goku asked

'Okay well I'm having a G&T' Bulma smiled

'Make that two please' Launch asked

After about an hour everyone was sitting in the living room dinner was served, various meats, fish, salads, desserts and various fruits and vegetables that starched a whole length of the table! It was a feast fit for kings! Everyone was gobsmacked by the size!

'Bulma…..did…..you?'

'Oh god no I had maids do this!' Bulma laughed

'It looks incredible!' Launch gazed

'I'm starving!' Vegeta huffed

'Looking at this! Now I am!' Goku agreed

'In that case…..everyone dine!' Bulma smiled as they all took a seat, everyone tucked in, enjoying the various flavours that entered their mouths, especially Vegeta and Goku who pretty much scoffed half the table!

'Jeez have you two learned nothing about table manners?!' 18 huffed as they looked up and looked at one another and continued to eat

'How did we marry these guys chi?' Bulma asked

'Well I guess they have their benefits, saving the world are one of them' Chichi smiled

'With help from us' Krillen added

'Really? You think they needed help? Videl laughed

'Hey! We have been a huge asset from the start! Right tien?' Krillen asked

'Well, asset is a strong word, assistance is better' Tien said

'You see? That is an honest man' Launch smiled as she placed some pepper on her plate only for the cap to fall off and make her nose tickle

'Uh oh…ah…..Ah…..AH…..AHCOO!' Her raven form suddenly turned to her fiery blonde side and looked around

'Ahh I was wondering when you were gonna show' Bulma smiled

'Needed some life to this part huh?' she asked

'Well considering we do have some form of entertainment…..'Gohan pointed to his father and vegeta who scoffed away at their food

'Unbelievable' Krillen rolled his eyes

'Oh hey who would like the last pork burger?' Bulma asked as both goku and Vegeta lifted their heads. And placed their hands on the plate

'I am Having that Kakarot!' Vegeta huffed

'No way man! You had the last pizza slice!' Goku argued as Bulma and chichi sighed and rolled their eyes

'Just cut in half you guys' Gohan said

'No one does that fool!' Vegeta yelled

'Yeah and no one does that' Goku pointed to the door for vegeta to look behind as goku seized the opportunity to snatch the burger and eat it

'OH YOU…!'

'Tough luck buddy, you let your guard down' Goku laughed, the result for him to have pasta thrown at him making everyone gasp

'And you let yours down for me to do that' Vegeta smirked

'VEGETA!' Bulma yelled

'Oh yeah?!' Goku growled

'Goku honey just calm down' Chichi pleaded

'Well take this!' Goku threw a handful of beef stew but vegeta dodged

'Okay just…..' Bulma was cut off when the food hit her hair making her gasp and Goku panic

'Oh Bulma I'm…' Goku whimpered

'MY HAIR YOU…..URGH!' Bulma grabbed a cake and threw it at him but he dodged but it landed on Gohan's lap

'My suit!' Gohan yelled

'I'm sorry that was aimed at you dad' Bulma said

'And this aimed at you!' Gohan threw some meatballs at her but she ducked and two hit Krillen in the face

'Hey why you throwing at me!' Krillen yelled

'Oh I'm sorry krillen!' Gohan said

'Oh take this sayien boy!' Krillen threw some mashed potato at him but it landed right on launch's chest

'Oh you are so GONNA REGRET THAT LITTLE MAN!' Launch yelled grabbing some Jell-O

'Uhh ohh' Krillen ducked as she threw but landed on Videl!

'HEY WHAT DID I DO!?' Videl yelled

'I wasn't aiming at you!'

'Oh yeah well I am aiming at you!' Videl yelled and threw her glass of red wine launch's way but the result landed on 18's white dress

'MY DRESS!' 18 Screamed

'Oh my god 18 I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the dry cleaning' Videl whimpered

'Not before you have a piece of this!' 18 flicked some apple sauce at Videl but she ducked as it went right into Tine's eyes!

'OW!' He yelled

'Oh grow a pair 3 eyes!' She huffed

'THAT'S IT!' He said and lifted up a whipped cream pie

'Okay can we all just calm….?' Chichi rose to her feet only for the pie to hit her in the face! She removed it slowly holding in her temper

'Ummmmm chichi I'm sorry…' Tien said

'You are lucky that hit my face and not my dress!' She yelled grabbing a ketchup bottle and squirting it Tine's way but he moved out of the way only for Vegeta to get hit!

'YOU HARPY!' He yelled

'DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!' Goku yelled throwing food at him

'MAKE ME IDIOT!' Vegeta threw food him

'Oh dear god no!' Videl panicked

'FOOD FIGHHHHHHHHHHHT!' Krillen yelled as everyone started grabbing food and throwing at each other!

'Ugh why does your husband have to cause trouble?!' Bulma threw some potatoes at chichi!

'My Husband! Your husband was the one who threw first! God has he ever heard of anger management!?' Chichi shoved a pie In Bulma's face

'At least my husband has the common sense! Yours has the intellect of a carrot!' Bulma screamed

'He may not the brightest crayon in the box! But at least he's the strongest of them both!' Chichi argued as they continued to throw food at each other

''This not how I thought the night was gonna go!' Gohan said throwing food at 18

'Me neither! I thought this would be a quiet dinner party!' Krillen yelled

'How can it be when you got those two here?!' 18 pointed to Goku and Vegeta who were now in their super sayien form still blasting food at each other, along with the breaking of some chairs

'This is getting out of hand!' Videl huffed

'I think it's about we had a…..a…..AH…..ACHOO!' Launch returned to her raven self and looked around

'Oh I though we were eating' She said and had some ice cream thrown in her face!

'Oops sorry launch' Krillen

'Krillen that wasn't very nice!' Launch threw a salad bowl at him and they continued to fight!

'YOU MORON! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A GREAT BIG FEAST TO ENJOY, AND NOW IT SEEMS THE ROOM IS HAVING A TASTE AS IT IS SCRAPED ON THE WALL!' Vegeta yelled throwing a potato salad at Goku!

'HEY I WANTED A FEAST TOO BUT YOU JUST HAD TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER….AGAIN!' Goku threw meatballs at him! Chichi and Bulma both took a breather as Bulma looked around at what was happening

'This has to stop! Everyone…..' She called but no one heard her 'Guys…?' she called again, no one listened 'EVERYONE…..SHUT UP!' She screamed as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her 'This is not how this night was supposed to go! We were supposed to have a great time and enjoy eating the food Not Wearing it! Why couldn't we just enjoy it like normal people?! Was that too much to ask?!' She yelled as everyone bowed their heads in guilt and shame

'Well let's be honest….we're not normal people' 18 said

'Yeah in fact we're the exact opposite' Goku agreed

'I can't believe we couldn't get through one dinner party without it ending in this…mess!' Bulma looked around the room as did everyone else. There was food everywhere!

'You know I…have to say this has been the most fun I've had in a while' Krillen chuckled a little

'Yeah actually me too…..I never though food fights could be so much fun' Videl agreed

'This goes to show we are not normal!' Launch laughed as did everyone

'Sorry about your room Bulma' Tien apologised

'Oh don't worry…I'll just make a wish on the dragon to clean this place up….and us' She laughed as they took a look on themselves and laughed

…..

Bulma had given everyone some capsule corp robes to slip into as she said she would wish for the dragon to clean them up and the kitchen

'When exactly are you planning on making that wish?' Krillen asked sitting in a recliner with 18 sitting on his lap

'I'll do it tomorrow' Bulma said sitting on her stomach by the fire

'So you expect us to go home…..in robes?' Videl asked sitting on the couch with her legs on Gohan's lap

'Don't worry Videl, I'll instant transmission you all home' Goku said as he had chichi sitting his lap on a bean bag

'Well I gotta say, even though it did end in chaos, the dinner was great' Launch smiled sitting on floor next to Bulma

'Yeah, I think it's safe to say we may not have to go through that ordeal again' Tien joked leaning against the recliner krillen and 18 sat on

'Hmph! Indeed, I'd like to enjoy the food next time' Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall

'Maybe we should make these dinner parties a regular thing?' Chichi asked as everyone looked one another and nodded

'I don't see why not…..It was kinda fun' 18 chuckled

'Yeah It kinda was….how bout we organise it next time?' Gohan asked as the others nodded

'It's a date' Bulma smiled

'Just as long as there's not another world war food' 18 laughed

'We can't make any promises' Videl giggled

'It better be a good feast' Vegeta huffed

'Yes because it's all about you' Tien rolled his eyes as the others laughed

'I'm sure it'll be fine' Gohan laughed

'I can't wait!' Goku smiled

'Trust me I can….after tonight I think I need a break from dinner parties' Chichi yawned

'Preach to the choir on that one' Krillen agreed

'This really has been fun' Launch smiled as the others nodded in agreement

'Honey we're back' Bulma's parents called through the door

'Hey guys' Bulma called

So how was the night?' He mum asked as the others looked at each other

'Fine!' They all answered quickly

'Oh good! Well we're gonna go to bed, night night.' She smiled and walked out the living room

'Yeah was a lot a fun' Bulma sighed

'BULMA LANA BRIEFS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR DINING ROOM!?' She heard her mother scream from the other room as everyone looked at each other and just bursted out laughing! Yep a dinner party to remember!

 **The End**

 **Good? Funny? Please let me know. I'll be back! My head is full of ideas for oneshots! Please leave me a review! xx Love you all, You rule I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
